Rhino vs Cheetah
Rhino vs Cheetah 'is GalactaK's 10th DBX and the halfway point of season 1. 2018-08-13 (2).png|Mine 9735A8A4-9ECE-4A2E-9AA4-2F1DA4CC8F8B.jpeg|PsychoMaster35 It features Alexei Systevich a.k.a Rhino from ''Marvel's Spider-Man ''going up against Barbara Ann Minerva a.k.a Cheetah from ''DC's Wonder Woman. '''Description Marvel vs DC! These two are creatures of the savannah '''and' enemies to superheroes, but which is the better powerhouse? Come to think of it, I'm thinking that perhaps Black Panther or Tigra would have made a better fit. Meh, probably nuthin'.'' Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT It was a cold, dark night in New York City. Very few people were out. But, from her ears and smell, Cheetah knew Wonder Woman was out there. There would be no shame in waiting. Cheetah: She'll have no choice but to come this way. Easy meat! Indeed, Wonder Woman did come this way, but not in the way one would expect: unconscious. Cheetah looked at her, confused. Even though she heard 'BANG!', she never expected whatever it was to have defeated the princess of the Amazons. She also didn't expect this thing to come charging at her, head down. It was... a large, muscle-bound man in a rhinoceros costume. Cheetah dodged, causing the man to crash into a wall, providing her with comedic effect. By the time the Rhino had pulled himself free, Cheetah lunged at him. Rhino: Hey! Why are you trying to attack me? Cheetah: I wished to defeat Wonder Woman myself! Rhino: Hey! I defeat who I like and no one will ever stop me! HERE WE GO!!! Rhino charged forward at Cheetah, hoping to impale her and end it quickly. Luck, however, was not with him and Cheetah dodged, before closing in on him, scratching at his face. It is safe to assume that Rhino didn't like this, since he grabbed Cheetah, flung her against a building and proceeded to pound her through it. He followed up with a punch, another punch and another punch, which Cheetah dodged. She then sprinted quickly around to the back of the Rhino and proceeded to stab him in the back. Rhino: Hey! That hurt! Needless to say, Rhino was not pleased. He charged at Cheetah at his full speed. Cheetah leapt up onto his head and carried on scratching and scratching until there was a massive hole in his suit, blood gushing out of it. Rhino, however, had more than that to worry about. He had crashed into another wall and was open to attack. Cheetah took this chance and stabbed Rhino once again, drawing more blood. By this point, Rhino had freed himself, and had a new plan. He lifted a car up and threw it at cheetah, who dodged it at lightning speed. Rhino tried again, with the same results. His next attempt was throwing a building. This time, luck was with Rhino, and Cheetah got crushed. Clawing her way out, she tried her hardest to try and leap at Rhino. She succeeded, using up all her energy in the process. Rhino, having a lot of energy left, lifted her up, and began punching her over and over, before sending her flying onto a rooftop. Rhino: Aww, look at the little kitty-cat stuck in the tree! He turned after hearing a noise. All it was was a man who looked familiar off the internet running away, screaming his head off. Something about getting a movie to relax in the morning. While he was pondering this, Cheetah had built up her energy and leapt from the rooftop, clawing her way down Rhino's back. Rhino screamed in agony as she ran circles around him, clawing her way all around his abdomen, before she leapt once again onto him and wrenched at the horn on his head. This would be an error on her part. A fatal error. Rhino pulled Cheetah off his head, threw her onto a building and charged, full speed, at her. She barely had time to notice, as Rhino stabbed his horn through her stomach, finishing her off for good. Rhino wrenched her off and, to make sure she was fully dead, ripped the corpse in two. A short way away, someone was watching the carnage unfold. He took a couple of steps and produced a web, which hit Rhino in the face. Spider-Man: Hey there big guy! C'onclusion' This game's winner is: Rhino! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a DC character. * This is GalactaK's first polled battle. This will be how the outcome of each match halfway through season will be decided. * This is GalactaK's 3rd DBX where a male and a female fight, with the other two being Kamui Tokinomiya vs the Doctor and Blake Belladonna vs Meta Knight. * The results of the poll were: 4 votes for Rhino and 1 for Cheetah. * 5 people wanted the loser to die and 1 wanted them to live. Next Time My strength comes from training, not some curse in my blood GET OVER HERE! Ryu Hayabusa vs Scorpion! Category:GalactaK Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Mutant themed battle Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights